Question: Given $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} -7 \\ 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix},$ find $\mathbf{a} - 3 \mathbf{b}.$
Answer: We have that
\[\mathbf{a} - 3 \mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} -7 \\ 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} - 3 \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -19 \\ -6 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}}.\]